Druids
Druids are a type of magic practitioner that rival those that practice witchcraft. They see themselves as being the opposite side of the magical coin to witches. While most witches tap into the power of higher beings such as pagan gods or demons to become empowered, druids get their power from tapping into the natural power of the Earth. Generally, people who follow the druid ways don't have to have makings to personally possess magical powers but they can use the right potions and talismans to invoke some for a task. The ways of the Druids have actually had some people go on to lead peaceful and generous lives due to their ways of being one with nature to use its gifts and powers for the sake of helping others. Among common paths for druids were to become healers like doctors as well as take positions that held some sort of philosophical role like advisors and counselors. Though there are also some druids that go on to follow a warrior's path and would battle against those that abuse magic for evil such as the Witches of the Grand Coven. The Thomas Family Line especially tried to vanquish Rowena though only succeeded in driving her into hiding. While druids have a code of ethics behind their ways, it has been seen that they could be seduced down to the path of evil and fall from grace. The practice of the druids is generally passed down from generation to generation. The Thomas family being among the oldest and most prominent families to carry the tradition. However, it is possible to teach normal humans the druid ways and even magic if they have the potential. Unfortunately, their practices have often been mistaken for witchcraft over history making druids targets for harassment and persecution. Hunters, especially, are not generally trusted by druids and in extreme cases hated by them. Likewise, hunters don't trust druids and see little difference between them and witches and have been known to hunt them. The Druids have had a long and strong relationship with the old order of the Men of Letters. This is helped by their shared mistrust and contempt for Hunters as well as their pursuit and respect for knowledge and civility. The Men of Letters had helped in protecting druids from hunters and the church and likewise the Druids had taught some of their practices and spells to the Men of Letters to help better protect them from their supernatural enemies. Together, they were able to identify and somewhat divert hunters and witchfinders towards evil witches such as the Grand Coven. It was through their long-standing alliance that the bunker for the Men of Letters was constructed to be so heavily warded and protected from evil. Powers and Abilities Druids have an array of magical powers and abilities of ranging strengths and degrees. *'Magic Spells': Druids can use traditional spells much like witches do with phrases of latin or old english. *'Mystical Senses': Druids can develop a sort of 'sixth sense' when it comes to situations, objects or people that could be helpful or even threatening to them. *'Telekinesis': Some stronger druids can invoke telekinetic powers at will to move objects or even people. *'Witch Killing Spell Immunity': Since Druids don't tap into the energy of malevolent beings the witch killing spell has no effect on them as evidenced when Dean Winchester tried to use one on Orville Thomas. *'Gris-Gris Bag': This type of protective mojo bag can be used to help protect druids from enemy spells, if they are not too strong, and also help ward off evil. It can also be used to give a slight boost to their magic depending on the age of the bag. The older it is than the more powerful. Identified Druids Orville Thomas A Druid belonging to the Thomas Family. He is a good and proud follower of the Druid ways. He was a Stanford student that initially wanted to be a therapist but became a devoted druid warrior after his friend Lucas' betrayal and the death of his fellow druids at the hands of Dean Winchester. He was the former leader of a druid clan that he helped put together but handed the duty down to his cousin Natalie as he felt he had failed them. He searches for Lucas to bring him to justice for betraying the Druid code and also works against the Grand Coven witches such as Rowena. He borders on an enemy for the Winchesters as he has a distaste for hunters after the death of his mother and uncle by one as a child. Natalie Thomas A Druid belonging to the Thomas Family and the cousin of Orville. She is a good and noble druid who attends Stanford with the hope of one day becoming a doctor. Her father had once saved a child from getting hit by a car with his power which got him and her aunt killed by a hunter and thus has very little love for them. She now acts as the leader of their druid clan in the wake of Orville's quest to find Lucas and his battles against the evil of the Grand Coven. Lucas Marshall A Druid that had been a part of a clan put together by Orville Thomas but has now 'fallen from grace'. He used to be his best friend and was even close with his cousin Natalie before he betrayed the clan in pursuit of power. Lucas felt that he was too good to waste such power and talent in leading a life in hiding and humility when he could have so much more. He has since turned to the ways of witches but still retains the power of the druids as he abuses the practices making him a powerful threat. He has gone into the personal service of the King of Hell Crowley. He has become an on-off enemy of the Winchesters. Facts and Trivia The word Druid comes from the gaelic language meaning Wise Oak, Old Irish and Welsh linguist roots that mean sorcerer, seer and Celtic roots meaning oak-knower. Pliny the Elder has described the practice of the Ritual of Oak and Mistletoe belonging to the Druids. Druids had been respected in Old Britian, Ireland and Gaul as powerful and wise members of their societies. Little is documented about the ancient druids and their practices but they had commonly been identified as seers and sorcerers that opposed the coming of Christianity in irish christian texts. The Roman government in the First Century had suppressed Druidism. Category:The End (Again) series Category:Fanon Characters Category:Magic Practitioners Category:Human Category:Organizations Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters